


Workout

by Rocquellan



Series: VF Mpreg Arc [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is instructed by his Doctor to get more exercise, what does that spell for our favorite photojournalist...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami waited in the doctor’s office for him to arrive, he strode over to the man’s desk and took a look at the picture sitting in the left corner. He saw the doctor with his hand around a handsome young boy; the boy resembled him a lot. They were both smiling with a football between them. He replaced the picture as he heard a soft click indicating the doctor had arrived.

Asami sat in the office chair with his arms folded across his chest, listening intently to what he had to say.

“Asami-san, you’re getting older and your metabolism isn’t what it used to be. You’re in good shape but to keep it up you have to exercise a little more,” the doctor said as he stared at Asami’s chart.

 Asami left the office a few moments later and head out to his waiting limo. Kirishima was around the steering wheel while Suoh sat in the passenger side. “Take me to Takaba’s apartment,” he said from the back seat as the vehicle sped away.

Akihito sat on his futon with a game controller in his hands, staring intently at the tv screen, ‘Damn, if Yuna had just slept with Jecht jr then none of this would have happened,’ he thought to himself. He completed the game Final Fantasy x and was pissed that the main character disappeared and didn’t get to sleep with the girl, although he was relieved he was reunited with his father and a friend Auron, who died at the end of the game. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud knocking on his door. He placed the controller on the ground and headed towards the front door.

He was surprised, well not really, that Asami stood in his doorway, looking as sharp and dangerous as ever.

“What the hell are you doing here asshole?” Akihito hissed when Asami just barged into his apartment like he owned the place, toeing off his shoes before making his way to the bedroom. He locked the door and strode after Asami quickly, not wanting the older man in his personal space.

Asami sat on the small bed, loosening his tie when Akihito strolled into the room. “What the hell, if I may ask, are you doing here?”

Akihito’s mouth twitched at the sight of Asami undressing, he knew where this would lead but he couldn’t take his eyes off the older man. His mind was telling him to run like his ass was on fire, which he knew would be the case shortly, but his body was already reacting to the sight.

“Doctor’s order,” Asami replied as he pulled Akihito into a fierce kiss. He would make sure he followed the Doctor’s order and work out more.


	2. Chapter 2

“Asami!” Akihito shouted as he tugged on his arm. “You told me the Doctor said you should work out more. When I told you to go to your gym, I meant to use the equipment here, not me you perverted bastard!”

Akihito kept tugging at his bound wrists while glaring daggers at Asami. His hands were bound and tied to the end of the weights seat. The seat was slanted and he was turned on his back to lie upside down on it with his hands over his head. In this position Asami had full view of his ass and he pushed his head up off the seat as far as it would go so he could look at the man while he hurled insults at him. He saw the man’s ever present smirk as he began taking off his clothes, slowly working his way out of each piece of expensive wear.

Akihito lashed out, trying to place a kick to Asami’s side when the older man easily caught his foot. He had on shorts and Asami decided to fondle him because the shorts were big, allowing him to easily slip his hand into his briefs.

“Surely you want to see me in better health, right Akihito?” Asami asked in a sarcastic tone. He couldn’t wait to get inside Akihito’s shorts because his own erection was in need of some attention. He watched the boy curse and try to free himself and that turned him on even more. He initial came to workout using the gym’s machines, but fucking Akihito long enough would burn just as much calories.

Akihito began writhing as Asami held on to his erection and began stroking him, clasping his hands around his shaft and pulling roughly on the muscle.

“Nnnngha…….Asami you bastard!” Akihito shouted as he threw his head back in pleasure, trying his best to fight the feeling but failing miserably. This was why he didn’t want to be anywhere near Asami, he was always tricked into sex.

Asami stopped his ministrations and gripped the waistline of Akihito’s shorts, tugging slowly on it before bringing his face down to the younger man’s crotch. He began nibbling on the his erection through the shorts, nipping while bringing said shorts down over it.

Akihito’s body curved sharply as he tried to get his erection further into Asami’s mouth, wanting more of the slow tentative licks being administered to the head.  _‘I swear, he loves seeing me frustrated,’_ Akihito thought to himself while Asami teased him. A loud moan escaped his lips when Asami licked his balls.

“I doubt this is the use they intended for this piece of equipment but I can’t think of anything better to do with it,” Asami said, smirking at Akihito and watching the lust filled expression on his face.

Akihito’s mind was in a haze, he wanted so badly for Asami to just suck him off but the older man was toying with him, wanting him to beg. He didn’t want to give in but his lower brain was ruling his upper brain at the moment and a plea barely slipped pass his lips.

Akihito panted, “Asami………..please.” He felt the blood rushing throughout his body when Asami took his entire length into his mouth, the man looking him in the face while bobbing his head up and down on his erection.

Asami sucked forcefully, alternating between long tentative licks from the balls to the tip and light suckling before engulfing the entire length once again. He could hear Akihito half scream half moan as he spread his legs with his hands, nibbling on his entire southern region with a middle finger circling the boy’s ass.

“Oh god Asami, I…..I’m.” Asami stood abruptly right before Akihito was set to explode.

Akihito wanted Asami to fuck him very badly. He caught movement from the corner of his eye, watching Asami move around him before stopping in front his face. The man’s huge intimidating erection jutted out from his lean thigh, causing Akihito to stare at it with longing, salivating almost.

Asami stood in front Akihito, deciding he would tease the boy a bit more. He took his erection in his hand, rubbing and stroking it just inches from Akihito’s face, watching the boy slightly stick his tongue out as if he couldn’t wait for Asami to put it in his mouth. Asami rubbed his index finger across his slit, using the finger to catch what little precum had come out. He placed said fingers on Akihito’s lips and the boy sucked on it greedily. Asami could see Akihito’s erection was an angry red, the bulb glistening and throbbing. He couldn’t wait any longer and brought his erection down to Akihito’s face as he slightly bent his legs, holding and pointing it down so Akihito could get it. The boy’s face was flushed and he kept making Mmmm sounds as he sucked on his length.

Asami held his erection upwards, his balls dangling inches from Akihito’s lips. The boy sucked and rolled both into his mouth.

Akihito stuck his tongue out further, trying to wiggle himself forward. He wanted so badly to push his tongue around a little further and taste Asami’s muscle down there too, but the older man pulled away and shoved his cock back down his throat. So lost was he in his pleasure he would suck on Asami’s toes if the man asked it of him. Asami began moving his hips and Akihito relaxed his throat as Asami’s pelvis went up and down, his length going down his throat then over his tongue.

Asami felt his balls tightening, Akihito’s suction building his release and causing his spine to tingle. He didn’t want to cum so soon but he was really tempted to.

Akihito groaned as Asami stood up, the man’s erection slipping out his mouth. “Asami f… fu…..fuck me,” he stammered.

Asami smirked inwardly. “Anything you say….”

Akihito had both legs in the air with Asami holding them by his ankles.

“Aaaaaaaagh, Asami!” Akihito screamed when Asami entered him in one powerful thrust. The man began moving in and out of Akihito frantically, not being able to wait. He almost felt ready to erupt and grabbed Akihito’s cock, kneading none too gently.

Akihito had cum with a light scream, his seed shooting out on to his stomach and on his chest.

Asami felt his muscles tighten and he came in the boy a few seconds later with a loud grunt.

Akihito stayed on the seat, breathing hard while looking at Asami who for some unknown reason didn’t look like he just had a very intense orgasm. Akihito glared at the older man while he kept himself busy with other things, not looking at him. He saw that Asami had a roll of duct tape in his hand and shuddered at thought of what Asami might do with it.

“What the hell do you think your doing with that bastard?!”

“My cute Akihito, that was just the weights, what about the treadmill and the bowflex?”

Akihito lay in shock, a few moments later he resigned to the fact that it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

‘‘Asami…?’’

Asami walked over and undid the bounds securing Akihito’s wrists; he placed one hand under Akihito’s knees and helped him to stand properly.    


‘‘I really hate you,’’ Akihito said as he glared at the older man, trying to stand on shaky legs.

Asami went over to a bench in the corner of the room and sat down before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He took a drag then looked at Akihito, returning his gaze. ‘‘I’m doing what the Doctor ordered,’’ he said casually.

‘‘The Doctor said you’re to work out, not fuck me half to death on this thing! If you’re so desperate then fuck the machine instead and stay away from me you perverted asshole!’’

Akihito was pissed that Asami saw it fit to use his ass and then tell him bullshit about Doctor’s orders. The nerve.

Asami sat smoking his cigar, not paying Akihito’s rant any attention. He wondered if Akihito knew that his cock began to stir every time he opened that big mouth of his.

The boy drew his shorts up, body shaking slightly. Then he angrily limped towards the exit.

‘‘Come here Akihito,’’ Asami said in a cool collected tone.

Akihito stopped in his tracks, turning swiftly to look at Asami, his eyes narrowing in the best glare he could muster under the onslaught of discomfort racing through his lower back. ‘‘What’s wrong with you? Are you human? You’re the only creature on this planet able to put the energizer bunny to shame.’’

 Asami could feel his shorts tightening once more and he didn’t make Akihito the wiser.

Akihito could make out a tent like outline in Asami’s shorts, the man’s erection daring him to come closer. His eyes widened in shock and he turned quickly, trying to bolt out the door. Asami was way faster and managed to grab his arm before he could reach the door, he spun him around in his embrace to get small fists beating against his chest.

‘‘Asami…mmph,’’ Akihito tried as Asami silenced him with his mouth, coaxing his lips apart with his tongue. Akihito moaned into the kiss but broke it a few seconds later.

‘‘Asami, I’ll do what you want if you spend half an hour on the treadmill,’’ Akihito tried to bargain. He honestly needed a break, and if Asami got his way he  _would_  break….literally.

‘‘I get a great cardio workout when you’re beneath me begging me to….’’

‘‘Alright stop!’’ Akihito countered, his face flushed, body temperature rising once again despite obvious warning signs from his middle section. He held his head down, trying to think of what to say to get the older man to use the machines and not him.

‘‘How about this?’’ Asami started as Akihito raised his head to look at him, ‘‘For every half hour I use these contraptions you’ll let me do anything I want to you.’’

Akihito thought it over. He decided he would agree seeing as it would get Asami to use the machines. Besides, an half hour of peace is more than he was used to so far in the gym.

‘‘Ok,’’ he said and Asami pulled him into a fierce kiss. ‘‘Mmph……wait!’’ he said breaking the kiss once more, ‘‘I thought you would start now?’’

‘‘I need a down payment,’’ Asami said as he pulled him into another kiss, silencing any protests the boy might have,

_ ‘Bastard.’ _

Asami groped Akihito’s backside through the shorts as he sucked on the boy’s tongue, pulling it into his mouth. He broke the kiss when he realized they needed air and proceeded to pinch and squeeze Akihito’s nipples. Akihito began to moan and he held on to Asami’s hands for support.

Asami stopped what he was doing and grabbed Akihito’s arm pulling him toward the treadmill. He noticed Akihito looking at him a little confused as they stop in front it and he said to him, ‘‘Since you want me to use this, I want an incentive, something to make me want to use it more.’’  

The boy stared at him, miffed.

Akihito was shocked, he barely knew how to respond, ‘‘You want to fuck me on the treadmill?’’ he asked in a bewildered voice.

‘‘Yes,’’ Asami simply stated and he decided to push Akihito’s shorts down once more, watching Akihito  hesitantly stepping out of them.

‘‘Umm…..Asami? A treadmill is made for running, and I don’t think I wanna know how you’ll screw me on this thing.’’

Asami chuckled as he placed his hands under Akihito’s arms and lifted him off the ground.

The treadmill was a basic standard one used in regular gyms and was suited for home use also, It had bars on each side and a control panel at the front.

Asami lifted him over the bars, then lowered him unto it so he could lean his back on the control panel with his legs spread apart while balancing on the bars.

‘‘Goddamnit Asami, can’t we have sex like regular people? You know, on the bed, floor, bathroom maybe? I swear you’re the most perverted person I know.’’

‘‘Variety is the spice of life my cute Akihito and I get easily bored,’’ he replied as he got on his knees and held the boy’s erection in his hand.

Akihito leaned back on the control panel, throwing his head back at the sensation of having Asami stroke him. Asami knew the bars wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing so he placed his other hand on Akihito’s backside before lowering his mouth to the boy’s crotch.

‘‘Oh god Asami…..’’ Akihito began mewling and moaning. It was bad enough Asami was able to arouse him by doing more ‘damage’ to his already sore cock but his traitorous body just  _had_  to give in.  _Figures._

Asami kept his head in one position as he used his hands to push Akihito upward causing his erection to go straight to the back of his throat, working him in his hand like he would a pair of dumb bells. He kept pumping the boy up and down to have his erection sliding in and out of his mouth, feeling Akihito grab his hair and fist tightly.

‘‘Oh god that mouth of yours…….,’’ Akihito moaned in his heightened state of ecstasy.

Asami knew having Akihito in the weirdest sexual positions was his biggest turn on and Akihito loved it, even if he wasn’t willing to admit it.

Akihito arched his back slightly as he grabbed Asami’s hair with both hands. He began moving the older man’s head back and forth on his erection to get even more friction. ‘‘Oh god, oh god, oh god, I’m…….’’ He had his eyes closed and when he opened them, Asami was staring at him with the man’s head bobbing up and down, his lust filled stare penetrating his soul. He couldn’t hold back at the sight and his legs stiffened, his grip bruising and he came with a loud scream as he made one powerful thrust of his hips forward, emptying his seed in Asami’s mouth. He went limp, putting his weight on Asami’s hands.

Breathlessly he said, ‘‘I can’t take you Asami, you’re too much, I wanna go.’’  

Asami stood up then lowered him to stand on the machine. ‘‘Go? I haven’t cum yet.’’

 He groaned inwardly as Asami turned him around, turning his head to give him a powerful kiss. He could taste himself on Asami’s lips and it turned him right back on like a light switch, his limp cock becoming semi erect. He leaned on the machine as Asami began kissing his neck, then his shoulders, then he made his way down his back, leaving wet trails of his journey.

Akihito started breathing hard again; Asami had kissed his way down to his backside and was nibbling on his right ass cheek while kneading the left one. He drew his tongue across it and came to stop at the boy’s ring of muscle, swirling around it with his tongue. Akihito began moaning once more at Asami’s ministrations and he felt weak, he had to use the machine as support as the sensation he was feeling threatened to buckle his knees and topple him over. His mind was in a haze, he couldn’t think and he so wanted to be fucked.

Asami got up on his feet and he placed his erection at the entrance to Akihito’s ass. He entered the boy in one swift motion, feeling the pulsing heat while Akihito screamed out his name. Especially when he started to grind his hip faster. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he was way past his limit and he would make sure Akihito wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. He heard the boy whimper as he kept pumping into him, holding on to his waist and pulling him back to meet his thrusts. He grabbed Akihito’s erection and began stroking none too gently as his whimpers and moan increased. He could feel the boy’s cock hardening in his hand and he pumped faster, at a maddening pace as Akihito’s ass muscle clenched him tightly. He heard a choked cry as he emptied him self into Akihito, both of them coming almost simultaneously.

“Please…no more,” Akihito begged, his breath coming out in short pants. He couldn’t tell up from down anymore, all he could feel was the cock pumping in and out of him as he began to lose focus and he was losing it fast. The closer he came to orgasm the hazier his mind got. The hand pulling and stroking his erection didn’t help matters either, he felt his release building and as he came, his mind went blank.

Asami knew the boy was in no condition for another bout, so he cleaned them both up with towels and let the boy be. He placed him on a sofa which he draped a towel over and watched  him sleep. He took a long look at the other equipments adorning the room and smirked.

***************************************

Akihito’s cries and whimpers could be heard through the gym doors. After the first two hours the two burly guards guarding the entrance looked at each other, ‘‘I’m never using the club’s gym again,’’ one replied to the other.

‘‘Same here,’’ the other replied as they stood listening, trying their best to will their erections away.

None of them were gay, but Akihito’s moans could not be denied and they wondered how long their boss was going to be, they wanted to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days later and Akihito decided he wouldn’t let Asami get to use his ass at today’s workout session. He knew if Asami just concentrated on the work out, he wouldn’t have time to think about sex. But the problem was how would he achieve that goal?  


He decided he would let Asami use the exercise bike today, thinking there’s no way he could get fucked on that thing. No way, no how!  


He had a small bag with a shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt as he rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, wearing regular jeans and a t-shirt on the streets. It was 5:30pm and he and Asami had come to an agreed time of 6 o’clock for their evening workout, after all the gym closed at five so nobody was around. He heard the familiar ding when the elevator came to a stop, then the doors opened and he made his way down the corridor towards the gym.

_ ‘Damn it, he’s early,’ _  he thought to himself when he saw two guards stationed at the door. He strolled towards them and as he drew near, he could tell something was wrong. They kept their eyes trained ahead of them, not looking at him as he came up to them. He made a small nod and slipped into the room as they nodded back. He entered with his bag in tow and closed the door with a soft click.

“Shit, how long do you think they’ll be today?” one guard asked the other.

“Five hundred yen says they’ll go at it for an hour,” the other replied.

“A thousand yen says two.”

“Agreed,” they replied in unison and then turned back to their task at hand.

Akihito entered to an empty gym, “Asami!?” he shouted in an attempt to find out if the other was there.

“Give me a minute!” Asami’s muffled voice could be heard through the bathroom door located to the far corner of the room. He set his bag down on a bench in the room and began changing into his shorts and t-shirt. He had change into the shorts and had begun to pull the shirt over his head when Asami exited the bathroom.

_ ‘What the fuck?!’  _ he thought to himself as he stared at Asami. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. _‘Daaaammmmnnnnn,’_  he said inwardly as he took in Asami’s firm ass in tights. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the sculpted ass, the firm legs, the chiseled abs in the form fitting cotton shirt, the sculpted chest and the broad shoulders. He licked his dry lips as he gulped, hoping it wasn’t apparent to Asami that he could barely keep his cool. His cock was twitching and he turned away from Asami and pulled the shirt over his head.

“I did some research and this is perfect exercise attire,” Asami said as he smirked at Akihito’s back. He knew the boy was aroused and trying to hide it.

_ ‘Damn it, go away, go away!’ _  Akihito silently prayed towards his erection as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Asami after his cock went a little limp, but not completely.

Asami took in the small bulge in Akihito’s shorts as he faced him, his hazel orbs narrowing.

“You’ll use the exercise bike today,” he said to the older man as he walked over to said equipment. “You’ll do half hour on this then..”

“I’ll get to fuck you,” Asami interrupted.

“No! you will not fuck me here again you pervert, keep away from me,” he ranted as he narrowed his eyes at Asami.

Asami smirked as he took in the pouty, delicious lips yapping on and on. “We had an agreement last time,” Asami mused.

“THAT WAS LAST TIME!” Akihito shouted. “That was a different time, it doesn’t mean anything now, so get on the machine!” he ordered as he pointed at the exercise bike.

“Very well, we’ll see,” Asami said as he got on the bike.

_ ‘This’ll wear him out, he’ll be too tired to wanna do anything when he’s through,’ _  Akihito smirked as he thought inwardly.

Asami sat on the bike, then placed his hands on the handle bar before he started to pedal. Akihito pressed the button on the stop watch and set it to alarm in a half hour time. He circled the older man as he pedaled, taking in the way his ass would wiggle suggestively to the movement of his legs. He looked at the strong arms gripping the bars and inwardly wished they were gripping him.  _‘Stop it!’_ He shook his head as ifto shake the thought of Asami away.

Asami smirked, watching him tentatively out of the corner of his eye. Akihito began circling him again after fifteen minutes. “Like what you see?” Asami taunted and he received a glare from Akihito.

“Do you think I like old men who can’t keep themselves in shape?” Akihito replied sarcastically.

Akihito let out a yelp as Asami grabbed him roughly. “Let me go you bastard!” he yelled as Asami pulled him into a fierce kiss, pulling at his tongue. He didn’t want to give in, but he was getting hot and bothered when Asami pulled him against him while he sat on the bike, his strong arms enveloping his smaller body.

Asami broke the kiss and pulled him up by his arms to sit on his lap, Akihito’s back resting against his chest. “Oh my god, your gonna screw me on the bike, aren’t you?”

“Who can’t keep in shape?” Asami whispered as he planted kisses on the back of Akihito’s neck. He kissed along his collarbone to get a loud moan, then he began rubbing a nipple through Akihito’s shirt.

Akihito’s erection became unbearable as his erection got hotter and bigger. He placed his hands on the handle bar as Asami began stroking him, rubbing his hand across the slit as he continued to pull and roll his nipple. “Oh…..nnngh….Asami,” he whispered as he felt his entire body become flushed, the sensation running through his entire body.

He could feel Asami’s erection pressing against his backside as the older man stroked his cock and kissed along the back of his neck. He began moaning loudly as he felt oh so good from the ministrations Asami kept performing.

Asami’s cock became rock hard from Akihito’s moans, he took in the flushed skin while his erection dripped precome.

“Asa….mi…..pl….please,” Akihito panted, he wanted Asami to take that big cock of his and shove it right up his ass. He was so horny it hurt.

Asami coated his fingers with Akihito’s precome and pushed it inside him after putting his hand down his shorts.

“Aaaaah, nnngh, fuck,” Akihito panted as Asami pushed pass his muscle and entered his hot, tight passage, causing him to grip the handlebar in a bruising grip. He thrusted his finger in and out while pinching his boy’s nipple, causing Akihito to throw his head back on his shoulder and moan. He could feel Asami’s hot breath in his ear and he became even more wanton.

Asami used the hand he had down the boy’s shorts to pull the shorts down and Akihito kicked it off as it fell down his leg. “Fuck me Asami, please,” he panted and Asami couldn’t wait any longer.

Asami’s cock twitched uncontrollably at the state Akihito was in, his flushed skin, his sweet moans and his whimpers. Now that Akihito had begged him to fuck him, how could he not? He eased Akihito up off him a little and took out his erection, giving it a stroke as he brought Akihito back down on it.

“Oh god, Asami!” Akihito cried as he was being impaled by Asami’s huge cock.

Asami could feel his passage, hot and tight enveloping him in its warmth and he so wanted to be there, forever.

He placed his hands on the handlebars over Akihito’s own while his erection buried itself to the hilt. He had his feet together, resting on the middle of the bike with Akihito in his lap. He used the momentum from his grip on the bars to thrust repeatedly in and out of Akihito, watching the boy lose himself in his fit of ecstasy.

“Harder, Asami harder!” Akihito screamed as he felt his release building. He began thrusting back to meet Asami because he couldn’t just sit still in the man’s lap doing nothing, it was like the ride of his life.

Asami grunted from the immense pleasure he was feeling from having his cock in Akihito’s tight ass, he began thrusting harder feeling his balls draw taut, threatening to spill, but not before Akihito he decided.

Akihito screamed as Asami let one of the handlebars go to grip his erection. He stroked the boy’s cock hard and fast as Akihito’s body convulsed in his hold, causing the boy to spill his seed on the bike and his hand. Akihito’s ass gripped Asami’s cock and he spilled into his boy a few thrusts later.

****************************************************************************

“AAAAAAH!” Akihito’s muffled scream could be heard through the gym’s doors. One guard had his hand up to his face, looking at his watch as he count down the minutes before Akihito had cum while the other guard watched him carefully. He quickly pressed the stop button on the watch’s timer and chuckled while the other guard stomp his foot in defeat.

“Pay up, I told you they’d last two hours,” the guard with the watch said as he held his palm out to the other.

The other guard growled as he reached for his wallet, “Technically its one hour and fifty five minutes,” he said as he brought his hand up with his wallet.

“Close enough,” the other guard snickered and took the money from the other’s hand.


	5. Chapter 5

“TAKABA! TAKABA!”

 Bang, Bang, Bang.

Kirishima rapped loudly on the door to Akihito’s apartment.

“I’M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT GYM!” the boy shouted as he stood behind the door, bracing it with his body in an attempt to keep the other man out.

Kirishima sighed, he sympathized with Akihito because he knew what his boss did to him whenever they were together, but his boss was like that even outside of the gym so he thought the other should be relatively use to it by now.

He wondered why Asami had to drag Akihito to the gym so often though, he knew Asami loved to screw Akihito’s lights out, but lately it seemed the man’s been doing it a little more in the gym. Maybe Asami’s going through a midlife crisis and Akihito’s ass is his only solution? He shivered at the thought.

He sighed again as he said through the door, “Takaba-san, Asami-sama says if you do not comply, for everyday he does not see you its an extra three hour to the following visit.”  _‘And they don’t overlap,’_  he thought solemnly.

Akihito stilled behind the door. He knew if Asami said that, he meant it and that wouldn’t be good for his entire being, not just his ass.

“If Asami-sama has to come for you Takaba-san, your ass won’t live to regret it,” Kirishima said through the door.

Akihito knew he was right and he shook his head as he went to retrieve his gym bag.

Akihito arrived a few minutes late and as he entered through the gym’s door, he immediately saw Asami sitting on the Lever Chest Press. He took in the muscular upper body just above the horizontal handles as Asami sat on the angular bench with his arms to the side. Asami had his palms on the handle and he pushed them up, allowing his chest muscles to stretch.

“Why are you late?” the older man questioned, not bothering to look at Akihito.

Akihito sighed and dropped his bag to the floor while approaching Asami, knowing one way or another they would have sex so he decided to just get it over with. Asami cocked an eyebrow at him as he knelt in front of him and freed his erection from his pants.

“I didn’t ask you to give me head,” Asami said amused as Akihito glared at him, not bothering to say anything.

Akihito couldn’t quite figure it out either, he always tried to fight off Asami but here he was initiating their first bout of sex for the day, he’s got to be out of his mind! He licked and sucked on Asami’s erection as the man kept pumping the chest press up and down. Asami didn’t know what had gotten into his kitten but he was surely enjoying the change in his behaviour.

Akihito resigned to the notion that when it came to Asami gym equal sex and there would be nowhere for him to hide, not even under a rock if Asami was horny as hell and wanted to fuck him senseless.

Akihito closed his eyes as he reveled in the taste of Asami’s cock, the idea didn’t seem so good at first but now he wanted, no needed to suck on it. Besides it wasn’t in his ass for a change. He pushed Asami’s legs apart a little while the man kept pumping the machine. He licked the underside of Asami’s cock over and over again until he swirled his tongue around the head, then he went back down. He took one of Asami’s balls in his mouth, sucking and pulling on it while he stroked the man’s shaft with his hand. He was in heat, his erection was becoming painful and he needed Asami to fuck him, but he also didn’t want to take the man’s cock out his mouth, he was torn between the two. He took in the way Asami’s cock would throb in his mouth like a frenzied heartbeat and it was intoxicating, he couldn’t get enough. He sucked as if his life depended on it. He hadn’t realized Asami had stopped and was staring at him when he pushed his tongue into the slit while massaging the man’s balls. He started panting because he felt like coming just from having that huge length in his mouth. He had forgotten about Asami, the gym and everything around him as he concentrated on the organ bringing pleasure to his entire being. He was so lost in it he didn’t notice Asami giving him a cold stare. He didn’t know it but he was bringing immense pleasure to the older man.

Akihito is poison! Asami was convinced this was true because there was no other way he could explain his attachment to the younger man. He wasn’t able to focus on anybody else and he was convinced Akihito poisoned him against others. He took in the flushed skin, the warm pouty lips sliding up and down over his cock and the dazed hazel orbs glossing over with pleasure and he knew there was no way on earth or in hell anyone else would see the passion that was Akihito, he would make sure of it. He could feel the warm sheath of Akihito’s wet mouth causing him to feel his release building but he kept a nearly stoic face because he didn’t want the boy to know to what extent he affected him. As he sat under the machine he placed his hand on Akihito’s head, massaging his scalp as the boy moaned around his cock, sending huge waves of pleasure through his groin. Akihito proceeded to nip at the pulsing vein running on the underside of his shaft while he rubbed his finger across the man’s slit, the way Asami did it to him.

Asami couldn’t take it any more. He grabbed Akihito’s arm and yanked him off the floor, hearing the boy make a small cry in protest to the loss of his lollipop. He grabbed and kneaded Akihito’s cock through his shorts as he pulled him down for a fierce kiss.

Akihito moaned as Asami kissed him hard and he climbed into the older man’s lap while pulling his shorts down. Asami sat on the bench and leaned back while Akihito straddled him, the boys erection straining and leaking precome as he anticipated what was to come.

“Asa……mi, pl…..ple…..please, I’m so ha….hard,” Akihito moaned as his brain threatened to collapse from the heat running through his body.

Asami smirked and ran two of his fingers over his cock to pick up some of his precome. He swiftly pushed them into the boy’s tight, hot passage while Akihito cried out at the intrusion, but he felt the boy pushing back against his fingers none the less.

Akihito reached for the top of the handle of the machine and pulled himself up so his erection was in front Asami’s face while the man finger fucked him. “Aangh, oh god, oh god Asami,” he moaned, feeling Asami stick his tongue out, circling it around the head. Akihito was being cruelly tortured! He knew Asami wouldn’t just give him what he wanted so he grabbed a lock of Asami’s hair and pressed his pelvis into the man’s face.

Asami couldn’t help but smirk at Akihito’s impatience and he swallowed his cock as Akihito fucked his face. Akihito writhed and moaned like a porn star at Asami’s ministrations and Asami quickly brought him down and impale him roughly as he cried out at the forced entry.

“Asami, it hu…..rts,” he cried and Asami ignored his protests of pain, knowing he would soon beg him to fuck him harder. And he was right, Akihito soon began riding Asami and moaning in pleasure as he gripped Asami’s shoulders for support. He bucked his hip as Asami held on to both nipples, rolling them around in his fingers.

Asami grabbed Akihito’s waist and help thrust him deeper onto his erection as the boy’s cries of pleasure became more frantic. Akihito’s sweat drenched, unruly hair kept swaying back and forth over his eyes as he went up and down and his grip tightened on Asami’s shoulder. Asami took his straining erection in his hand and stroke it roughly.

Akihito exploded with a piercing scream while his seed exploded on to Asami’s chest. His ass muscles clenched Asami’s cock tightly and Asami emptied himself into him as he rested his head on the older man’s chest, breathing hard. Asami didn’t tell Akihito, but his virginity was taken in a gym similar to this one, thus the loss of sexual control.

He ran his hand through Akihito’s hair only to hear light snoring, then he smiled.


End file.
